Maybe
by Twilight Fan Girls
Summary: ONESHOT This is the POV of Katie Marshall, a freshman who sits at Bella's table, the day that Bella 'wakes up' and starts talking again.


_Um, yeah this is Voldemort, and this is my first solo story. If there is grammer/typo issues, please dont yell at me, Harry's the grammer freak. BTW Happy Early Eclipse Day to one and all!!!_

_Oh yeah, I OWN NOTHING!!!!! well i OWN stuff, just not twilight..._

_**This is in the POV of Katie Marshall, one of the new people who start sitting at Bella's table during her zombie period. This takes place during the Monday after Bella 'wakes up'**_

**Maybe**

I walked happily to lunch from Spanish. ERIC YORKIE had asked me out **(yes, Katie and Eric are/were actually going out in the Twilight universe)**!!! Yes, Eric Yorkie, a senior, had asked out me, Katie Marshall a freshman, on a date. Miracles were at work today, yes sir folks. As I walked into the cafeteria, and bought my lunch, I mused over my sheer luck in snagging my precious Eric. Smiling to my self, I walked over to my regular table. Yes, I sat with the seniors. I do not understand the stroke of luck which caused me this fortune, but all I knew was that I was the envy of the entire freshman class. I slipped in between Eric and Austin, and looked around at my table. Everyone was there, Mike, Jessica, Austin, Ben and Angela, Lauren, Conner and last my Eric.

As I began to listen to Eric and Austin argue about the newest Discovery Channel program, something about the apocalypse or something, I noticed from the corner of my eye that someone had pulled out a chair beside Mike and had sat down. Her. Yes, her, Isabella Swan. I still didn't understand why she sat with us. I mean, she never talked, she never ate, and she never even looked at anyone. This girl was a mess. She looked as if she had never gotten a good night sleep for months. Her hair was lank, and lifeless, as if it was trying to reflect its owner. She was so thin; she looked like she belonged in one of those 'Save Africa!' commercials with the malnourished children. But none of those were the worst. No, defiantly not. The worst was her eyes. She had the eyes of a person three times her age. Her eyes had the haunted, lost look. She had the eyes of one of the people you would see on Oprah, you know the person who had lost their parents, grandparents, spouse, children and house all in one day, all after they had been raped and mugged earlier that day. Her eyes scared me.

I had only found out a few weeks ago what had really happened to Isabella. Of course, I went to Lauren and Jessica to get my answers…..

_--Flashback--_

"_Well….," Lauren started, "Do you, like, remember Edward Cullen? The gorgeous son of Dr. Cullen, bronzy hair? He was, like, from the beginning of the year?"_

"_Yeah, of course I remember him. Who could NOT remember him?!" Of course I remember Edward Cullen, he was gorgeous. He had been, sadly, dating someone, though. I slightly remember his girlfriend. She was pretty, brunette, and was always laughing. I don't know what happened to her though; I think she might have moved…. _

"_Yeah, well, like, last year, Edward NEVER dated. He was like, totally, unattainable. Then—"Lauren's eyes filled with hate, "Little Miss Bella Swan came to town. She was here for, like, TWO MONTHS, and she just snatched him up!! UGH! I hate her!!"_

"_What happened to this Bella?" I asked slowly. I hadn't remembered seeing the smiling brunette, Bella, around school again after that Edward had left._

_Jessica cut in, "Duh, are you like stupid? Isabella, Bella? Come on, you can't connect the dots?"_

_I was stunned into silence; she had changed so much…._

"_Yeah, Edward probably got her to give up the goods, and then dropped her," Jessica and Lauren snickered._

"_Edward probably convinced her that he loooooved her….." Lauren screeched in a sing-song voice, causing Jessica and Lauren to erupt into peels of laughter. "Now, this weekend is THE weekend with me and Conner…"_

_--End of Flashback!!!--_

After discovering what had really happened to Isabella Swan, I was unsure at how I should feel towards her. I mean, isn't it kind of weak, going into a depression just because your boyfriend had broken up with you? If he had moved away? What was this, the 1800s? Isabella Swan was a poor example to females everywhere. Becoming depressed solely because your boyfriend had left you, it was really weak. Not just weak, but kind of pathetic, too.

But on the other hand, what if he had been the love of her life? Could I reasonably ask myself what I would do if MY love of my life had left me? What if what Lauren and Jessica said about Edward using her for sex was true? What if she was dealing with other things than her break up and that was why she was depressed…. Maybe Isabella Swan wasn't weak, just broken.

I was snapped out of my musings when I heard Lauren and Jessica laughing at Angela about something she had said.

"_Oh, not you too! Tyler tried to sell me that one last week_," Lauren snorted, as I tried to understand what they were talking about.

"_You're not going to see any bears that close to the resort_," Jessica scoffed, clearly siding with Lauren. Clone.

"_Really_," Angela protested, "_We did see it_." Lauren snickered, clearly enjoying making Angela feel uncomfortable.

"_No, she's right. We had a hiker in just Saturday who saw the bear too, Angela. He said it was huge and black and just outside of town, didn't he, Mike?_" Holy shit. ISABELLA SWAN JUST SAID SOMETHING!!!!!! This was the first time I had heard her speak at all. We all stared at her in shock. What would happen now? Now that her silence was broken.

"_Mike?_" She spoke again!! "_Remember the guy with the bear story?_" She now kind of looked mortified… We all were still staring at her, frozen in shock, because, I mean the girl had just SPOKEN. I was amazed, what had caused her to speak? Why now, months later? Was she finally returning to normal? Was she recovering? All I knew was that today was a day of miracles, and hey, who knew. Maybe, just maybe, today could be the day where peace is declared in the Middle East….


End file.
